


The Adventures of Krypto

by ChristyLoisGilmore17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLoisGilmore17/pseuds/ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: Winn did not realize how much getting a dog, especially a corgi, would change his life. [WINNARA]





	The Adventures of Krypto

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic earlier this year, but down on paper, and I've finally typed it up. In the process, I revised it a bit. I do not own any thing Supergirl related. Krypto is inspired by the comic version, but he's very much my own character. This came from my desire to see Winn own a corgi. It's one of my top favorite dog breeds. Winnara is my OTP.

            Winn was sitting at his desk in the DEO when someone behind him approached. “Is that dog allowed in the DEO? Did you ask J’onn?” said Kara. He replies, “Yes, he said it was okay as long as it doesn’t affect my work.” Kara nods. He continued, “How do you know it is mine?” She smiles. “Winn, the corgi has a superhero outfit, kind of like mine. It’s obviously yours. When will you be able to take care of it?” she said. Winn smiles back, but a bit jokingly insulted. “He’s going to keep me company at work and later during Guardian duty. Plus he can guard me too.” Kara goes to pick up the pup. “He is cute. I don’t know if he’s old enough yet to be a guard dog. What is his name?”

            Winn moves towards Kara notices how she and his dog are getting attached. “That is exactly what I’ve been trying to figure out. There are so many good possibilities. What do you think, Kara?” She looks at Winn and his dog, and then the outfit that the corgi was wearing. “Krypto.” That made Winn jump excitedly in his chair. “Perfect! I knew you would figure it out.” She petted Krypto, while someone else appeared. The corgi begins barking at Mon-El.

            “Why is that thing barking at me?” Mon-El said stepping away. Just as he steps away, Krypto stops barking. Winn replies, “I have no idea why he would bark at you. Maybe he needs a bit of training. He has the basics down.”

            “Krypto, here, is Winn’s new dog. It’s a pet,” said Kara.

            “You named him after Kara’s planet and dress him up like her too.” He looked at Winn suspiciously. Kara stops Winn form replying and says, “I named his dog. I like his outfit. Made by the best.” Kara gives a smile to Winn that he returns proudly.

            “So he is just going to be here from now on?” said Mon-El.

            “Yeah, I’m sure he’ll get friendly to you at some point,” said Winn.

            “Got to go, Krypto, people to save. See you soon. Keep Winn safe.” Kara puts the pup down in its bed and blanket. Krypto makes a light bark of approval, at least that was what it seemed to be to Kara, and then she goes away.

            Later in the evening during Guardian duty, Winn and Krypto are safely in their truck when James comes bursting in. Krypto starts barking at James, even after he removes his Guardian mask. “What is that?” said James. This was minor in comparison to finding Winn making out with his girlfriend Lyra in the truck. They were over now. So James didn’t expect anything surprising during Guardian duty.

            Winn replied, “Everyone keeps asking that. He is my new dog, Krypto.” He directs to Krypto to stop barking. “He is good. James is a good guy.” The pup is focused on James like he was with Mon-El, but eventually stops because his master told him to. The dog perks up when he hears the whistle that only the dog can hear. It was time to alert his master. “What’s wrong, buddy?” said Winn, “Tell Daddy what is wrong?”

            James jokingly replies, “I didn’t know you understood dog language.”

            Winn rolled his eyes, “Obviously not but that would be great skill to have. Maybe he needs to go to the little boys’ room.”

            James quickly replies, “Let him out. He is not going in here.” Winn nods. He would want to smell that for the rest of the night. Winn takes Krypto down, and the pup runs to the door. Just as Winn opens the door, the pup runs out down the empty street. “Where is he going?” said Winn.

            James sighs. “Go catch him.”

            Right before Winn leaves, he gets a call from Alex.

            “I can’t reach Kara. I don’t know why. Can you come and help track her down?” He replies, “Sure, but I have to catch my dog first… Wait…” With a sudden idea Winn adds, “You can track me with my phone, right? Why am I asking that? Of course you can. Please do it now. I’ll explain later.”

            Alex replies, “How will this help? What about your dog?”

            “Krypto is on a mission to find Supergirl. I’ve got to run.” Winn ends the call. He pushes James out of the way, and jumps out of the truck and starts running. James gets on his bike quickly after. By the time that Winn reached his pup, he was standing in front of Supergirl.

            “Good boy, you brought them with you,” said Kara patting Krypto and giving him a treat. Winn looks at the treat in surprise. “Where did that treat come from?” he asked. Kara smirks, “A girl never reveals the trick.” Winn adds, “You got the treat as Supergirl before you arrived.” Kara continues, “Nope. I just saved a treat from your stash.” Winn puzzled, “Where did you put the treat?” Kara blushes, “Winn, I think you know that the suit doesn’t have pockets.” Winn replies, “Maybe it should.”

            James arrives, “Guys, what is going on?”

            “Yes, right, my communication device broke by accident. I needed some backup. I thought Krypto would help,” said Kara.

            James replies first, “Why would you need backup?”

            Winn adds, “Same, but how did you know Krypto would be able to answer your super whistle?” James gives him a look.

            “I trained Krypto earlier. He is a quick learner,” said Kara.

            “He takes after me,” said Winn, “What do you need?”

            Kara sighs. “The building includes Kryptonite. So I can’t go in. There is a large amount. Someone was ready for me.” Before Kara could explain further. Krypto went inside. “What is he doing now?” said Winn looking at Kara. She shrugs. “I did not train him to do that.” That is when Winn panicked and then pulled his courage forward. Then shouted, “Daddy is coming!” Winn runs after his dog.

            James looks at Kara, and she directs him to go too. Winn goes behind a column of crates. “Krypto, come here!” he says in a quiet shout. The corgi finds the only man that was in the building. “Where did this stupid dog come from?” said the man. This made Winn clench his fist. James comes behind Winn. “That dog has courage,” says James quietly. “That doesn’t come from me,” said Winn.

            In that moment, James runs forward as the Guardian and tries to bring down the man. Krypto pulls the man’s pants. The man kicks Krypto. By that point, Winn had enough watching from the sidelines. No one hurts his dog and gets away with it. Winn runs and tackles the guy to the ground and holds him down while he starts punching the guy. James goes around and gets the Kryptonite, and runs out so Supergirl could come in.

            “No one calls my dog stupid!” shouted Winn.

            “I think he has gotten the message, Winn,” said Kara. Her voice calms him to stop punching, and Krypto slowly walks forward to Kara. “Poor baby, Daddy will take good care of you soon. You’ve been a good hero,” said Kara. She hands Winn the pup, and grabs the man.

            “Do you think that Kryptonite was going to stop me?” said Kara.

            “Everything would have worked if it hadn’t been for that dog.”

            Krypto starts quietly barking but stops. Winn holds the pup tightly in his arms. The man gets taken to security. Kara comes to Winn. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want your pup to get hurt. I just wanted some assistance.”

            Winn nods, “I understand. Krypto seems to be a better hero than I am.” Kara brightens again. “I should take Krypto home for recovery,” said Winn.

            Kara pats Winn’s shoulder. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

            He said, “Always.” Winn walks off with Krypto. Supergirl spends a bit more time defending the city that evening, and then ends home to crash. At her place it feels so lonely for some reason tonight. It had been time after Kara, and Mon-El had broken up, so it wasn’t that. Before she could question the direction she was going in, she arrived at Winn’s place. She came up with the excuse that she was just checking up on a friend and his dog. She knocks at the door and waits for him to open. Hopefully she hasn’t woken him up. The door opens, and Winn lets her in with his hand while also holding an ice pack. His place was like she remembered it. She wasn’t there much, but it was comfy. His living room was basically what guys would call a man’s cave. Nice seating to watch movies, TV, and playing games. His shelves filled with DVDs, games, and figurines. Or what he would call collectables. Some books as well. Then she looked at a very typical small kitchen, and lastly, the door to his room, which she has never been in. As she reached the middle of the living room, Krypto came to her. He looked up at her with eyes that seemed to tell her to pick him up. Krypto had no costume this time.

Kara picked up the pup, and that is when Winn spoke up, “I should have known you would visit for Krypto more than me.” He said it jokingly but also nervous. He has not had Kara over this late in the evening. “I came for both of you. I was worried,” said Kara looking around to see if she could sit down. Then she admitted something else, “I also felt a bit lonely at my place for some reason.” She looked at Winn. All he could sense was his hand hurting, so he put the ice pack on his hand, and tried to figure out what was going on. Kara came closer to touch Winn’s hands with her free hand.

She asks, “Is it okay if I stay over? I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

Winn is a bit surprised at first, but then he replies, “You should take the bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa.” She shakes her head, and then looks at the pup, “So, Krypto, what do you think about sleeping in the same bed as Mommy and Daddy?”

            That brought Winn’s face into buffer mode.

            “Winn, we can sleep in the same bed just to sleep. We’re adults.”

            Her voice breaks his buffering. “Yeah, sure,” he said as he tried to act cool.

            She turns to go into his room, and he turns away with an excited look on his face. When he enters his room, she is already laying on the bed, ready to sleep, and next to Krypto. He grabs a few things to get ready in the bathroom, and then gets into bed, while the dog is in between them. Winn couldn’t believe his luck. After a few minutes, his eyes close. The next it seems is when he is looking down at his bed from above. He first thinks that he is dreaming, but Krypto is still on the pillows. Kara is the only thing holding him up. He happens to be on top of her and can’t move. Honestly, he doesn’t want to wake her. Winn tries to go back to sleep and then he hears Kara’s voice. “Winn, why are you on top of me?”

            Winn tried to look everywhere but her. “Um, in case you haven’t noticed, we’re floating.” She chuckles.

            “This hasn’t happened in years,” and noticing his puzzlement continued, “the floating. The first and last time was when I dreamed of Krypton one of the first nights here on Earth.” She told him as he began looking at her with something she couldn’t explain in his eyes. “I tried after that to not dream too much so I would not float at night.” Winn looked like he was thinking, and then said, “So how is this possible?” She shrugged, and said; “I can’t explain it right now…”

            Winn quickly added, “That is fine. So what now?”

            She replied, “Let’s get some more sleep.”

            They went back to sleep floating till the morning. The ringing of Winn’s cell phone woke them up. “Get the phone, Winn,” said Kara trying not to fully wake up. “Two more minutes, baby,” said Winn. “Did you call me, baby?” Kara asked strongly which fully woke Winn up. “Uh, did I?” The phone rang again. Even though they were floating they were near the side table by the bed where his phone was, just enough to reach down to grab it but he had to partly let go of Kara in the process. He did so, and Kara kept him afloat. Winn answered and the first thing he heard was Alex’s voice ringing in his ear. “Where is Kara?”

            Not thinking, he said, “In my room above my bed.” Alex shouted, “What? What do you mean Kara is in your room? Where are you?” Once again, he slips up, “I’m on top of her.” Alex shouted loud enough that it completely wakes up Kara, which causes them to slowly drift down. “What?”

            “Uh…” Winn tried to save himself.

            “Your daddy is starting off the day on the bad side of the bed.” Kara chuckled holding onto Krypto.

            “It’s not funny, Kara!” said Winn. “Alex, I promise we were PG all last night.”

            Alex puts in her last few words before ending the call, “You two will be talking with me very soon.” When the phone ends, Winn swallows from nervousness. He puts the phone back, and Kara is still smiling. “Come on, Krypto, console your daddy before he has a massive breakdown.”

            He replies, “I’m fine,” and then turns to look at Kara, and said, “I’m screwed, aren’t I?” She continues to smile.

            “Alex rarely get a chance to experience something like this with me. So her sisterly instincts are excited.”

            He quickly replies, “But all we did was sleep in the air. Did we really sleep in the air?” Kara nods. Winn looks at her like he should have gotten a dog a long time ago. She looked at him in a different light. Winn takes Krypto in his arms and places the pup on the ground. They both head towards the kitchen, and that is when Kara notices that Winn is wearing plaid boxer shorts, which she didn’t notice last night, and a white shirt. His hair messed up in a way that many would call bed hair. Not that he slept on the bed last night. When Kara got to the kitchen, she noticed Winn making breakfast. Suddenly felt so domestic, and made her heart feel something. Kara’s mind was slowly forming the question in her head, is she in love with Winn after all? Then she tried to ignore it, or squash it. Kara didn’t want to lose him if they didn’t work out. Yet there was something there that she hasn’t had before with anyone else. Sure, they didn’t have more things in common like she did with Mon-El. Their differences make them two halves of a whole. They have been friends for so long, so they did have things in common, especially when they both worked at CatCo, and now at the DEO and superhero stuff. He was the first besides her adopted family that truly had accepted her before being Supergirl, and after with support, because of who she was. No matter how she feels now, it seemed too late.

            “Kara, are you okay? Food is ready,” said Winn. The plate was filled with food, which proved that Winn knew her well. Krypto was having his breakfast from a bowl that Winn filled at some point in the morning. When they were ready, Kara left to go to CatCo, and she would go to the DEO later. While Winn had to go to the DEO on his own, especially to deal with Kara’s sister. Kara needed to talk to her sister before Alex scared off Winn. So they said their goodbyes, and Kara quickly called Alex. Before Kara could say anything Alex did, “What is going on with you and Winn? Or was he dreaming?” Kara smiled at first, and then she remembered why she needed to talk to her sister. All that came out of Kara’s mouth was, “I’m in love with Winn. I love Winn… But what if he has moved on?”

            Alex replied, “Wait, really? So he doesn’t know? How were you sleeping next to him?” Kara explained, “I went over last night, and I wanted to sleep there. Winn was right earlier, everything was PG, and we were only sleeping.” Alex added, “In the air?” Kara quickly said, “Yes, he is my home now, Alex. Sleep near him, next to him, made me float. True happiness. Not saying that you are not home, sis. Just different.” Alex understood, “You feel safe.” Kara feels relieved. Alex continued, “Yeah, I know, Kara, you’ve got to tell him. I’ll talk to him after about not hurting you. But can’t I scare him till you get here?” Kara shakes her head, but then realizes Alex can’t see her. “No, Alex. Don’t scare him off.” Her sister laughs, and said, “Winn? Nothing I do would scare him away from you.” Kara was unsure, and asked, “Why do you think that?” With no hesitation, Alex replied, “After everything so far, he has been around. I know he still loves you. He is just likely to hide it thinking he has no chance with you, and to make sure he did not lose you as a friend.” Kara sighs.

            “I hope that is true. You know how hard it is for me to open up to love. It didn’t work out with Mon-El.” Alex said, “Yeah, but he is still around. Is it different from him?” Kara said, “Yeah, so much more. There is a lot riding on his answer.” Alex unable to reassure her sister like she would like said what she knew she could at the moment, “It will be okay. No matter what.” It only reassured Kara a bit. It was enough till she saw Winn again. Later Kara got away from CatCo for a little bit to check in at the DEO. She was there also for something else. When she arrived, Krypto ran towards her, and she picked him up. “Yes, Krypto, Mommy is finally here!” Winn turns away from his computer and turns his chair towards Kara and his pup with a face that Alex could tell was love. But when he noticed Alex’s smirk, he quickly froze unsure when the integration would begin. So far it seemed Alex was giving Winn some kind of silent treatment, even though Alex had said she would be talking to him soon. Maybe Kara had said something to save him. At the same point in his thought process, Kara had gotten close to him with Krypto, “I need to talk to you privately.” Winn looked at her puzzled, unknown what she wanted to talk about. “Uh, okay. Can Krypto come?” She nodded, and kept the pup in her arms as they headed to a quiet place in the DEO. “So what is this about?” said Winn.

            Kara who could not hold it in any longer said, “I love you, Winn. I think I have always have.” Winn goes into buffering mode because he was unexpected by these words. This worries Kara. “Does the silence mean you’ve moved on?” That snaps Winn, and moves forward to Kara with such compassion in his face. “I don’t think I could ever move on from you, Kara.”

            She places Krypto on the ground, and then Winn was right in front of her. They both grab each other and kiss on the lips so quickly that it was as if they thought the world would end in a few minutes, but their kiss lasted at least several minutes before they broke apart with smiles. Krypto howls, as if he was approving of the whole thing. This makes Kara laugh and then Winn. Then she grabs his hand, and they walk back to the main area of head quarters. Where J’onn and Alex smile as they arrive, Mon-El looked a bit surprised, but nodded in acceptance.

            The only ones left to find out were James, as well as her cousin, and adopted parents. James was the only one of concern, but she was sure that James would stay friends with both her and Winn. That was all that matter to her. She now had everything she ever wanted, even her own dog that she co-parents with Winn. It was not going to be easy and she would worry about Winn often, which she has done already, but Kara knew that Winn was worth it. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back before they all went towards their normal routine in the DEO. This time, she was standing a bit closer to Winn than before. Krypto stared happily.


End file.
